twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Scythe League
Scythe League is the name of a school controlled by clandestine forces within the prime universe. Each of its members of the school is what makes them unique from the others as they are once deceased then resurrected and transformed into more stronger versions of their former selves. The Post Fifth Celestial Days Closing in on the present day multiverse where now once a single mega universe was has now broken up into a countless number of parallel universes and sadly the Sorceresses power dwindling after the massive conflict with the dark archmage for superiority of the universe and the Illementia Warriors* spirits scattered to find noble hosts to take hold of. The Guardian Warriors are now without their masters physically and they too scatter across aimlessly throughout the new multiverse. The Paladins of Life and Death in some unknown instance fused as one to become the High Guardian Okamitan: Balancer of Life and Death. From life comes guidance, strength, free will. From Death comes destruction chaos, war, pestilence and everything that goes against what life stands for it acts the same for life so a balance was born. But conflicts and wrongful acts of death and life of the lesser beings of all races in these universe brought Okamitan to the point where it would give these “wronged” beings a second chance: To become more than mortal in exchange for service and the vindication that they would use their nigh-superior powers wisely or to continue on their path to what purgatory holds for them. Should they choose on the first one, these beings are therefore transformed mentally, physically and spiritually and bared with the weapon that stands for everything that they would now become: A mystic scythe the signature weapon-of-choice for the new school of lost souls: The Scythe League, each student is given the role when they go to back to their universes as wanderer, protector, fighter, healer and executioner. Their disciplinary quote states… There are five stages before coming out as a Wielder of The Scythe: *The Starting Apprenticeship *Aural Sorcery Apprenticeship *High Class Warrior *Supreme Class Deityship *Scythe Yielder *Celestial *Archangel Superior *The Illementia Warriors (changed from Elementia Warriors) are the superior gods only second to the sorceresses themselves to be their protectors against the dark archmage before their physical forms where destroyed defeating the Archmage. Notable Students Neshtari Aksemei *Former: Weight – 149 lbs. / Height – 5’9” / Sex – Female / Age – 2,600 / Species – Obsidian Anubian / Cause of Death in Previous Life – Multiple Stab Wounds *Current: Weight – 1,951 lbs. / Height – 10’2” / Level – Archangel Superior Neshtari was once a seamstress for one of the most amazing clothes including the armor setups for the Anubian High Guards. Later she fell in love with one of them who another female high mistress guard also did and didn’t want an inferior to meet with someone like him. That fateful night the High Mistress came in disguise and stabbed Neshtari 8 times. Her soul was saved by another student of the league and has trained her to be come stronger, faster and powerful than any other being in this universe. She achieved that and also got her revenge against the High Mistress. Now she is a full immortal god-like being and the most advanced student in the league as an Archangel Mediai Aakemi *Former: Weight – 240 lbs. / Height – 6’3” / Sex – Male / Age – 24 / Species – Siberian Tiger / Cause of Death in Previous Life – Gunshots *Current: Weight – 1.3 tons. / Height – 10’2” / Level – Scythe Yielder A soldier with a bad reputation and a disgraceful nature with a past of unwarranted murder and destruction that leads him on a hell bound path towards his own destruction had his life cut short by a misguided child whose mother was killed by him. He was personally was given a choice for redemption for his past sins. After seeing the final image of the child’s face it was a realization to him of what he was doing all this time and from there, he decided to change his ways. Alexia Se *Former: Weight – 102 lbs. / Height – 5’0” / Sex – Female / Age 20 / Species – Arctic Crane Morph / Cause of Death in Previous Life – Ice Shelf Collapse Drowning *Current: Weight – 230 lbs. / Height 8’7” / Level – Third Level Aural Sorceress Has child like qualities and a model for innocence everywhere she goes in her native Antarctica unfortunately her innocence and trusting nature was taken advantage of by people who claim to be her good friends lead her into an ice cavern for simply leaving her there, little that they realize that the cave was on a unstable ice shelf and when it collapsed it pulled her down into the water drowning her. She was rescued at the point of death by the headmaster and took him on his offer to become a member of the scythe league, there she was taught not only the amazing skills but is given a dose of the harsh reality that she now must face. Echeci Tomosai *Former: Weight – 180 lbs. / Height – 5’0” / Sex – Male / Age 28 / Species – Human / Cause of Death in Previous Life – None *Current Weight – 210 lbs. / Height 7’7” / Level – Starting Apprentice Echeci isn’t your typical human being with their accidental flaws and such and is a very skilled fighter back in his native Indonesia. One day he spotted a Scythe Yielder in training until his cover was blown disrupting the Yeilder’s training. The disturbance turned into a bout/wager that if Echeci wins, he wants to join the Scythe League. Clearly the fight was the longest that the two fighters have ever experienced. But through his skill and cunning intellect he managed to overcome one of the most powerful leveled students in the league. Being a being of his word, he lets him enter the league and proves himself to be a valuable asset as well to finding full potential as the first “living” student of the school. Category:Interrealm Universe